Till The Snow Ceases Falling
by lazy fat kitsune
Summary: As the snow falls, sorroful pasts finally caught up to him..a one shot mild shounen ai. HxK.


_**hey ya all! I have finally reappeared after...a while..haha...could not help it, since this idea has been on my mind when i working on 'Words of A Broken Core'.**_

_**Note: I know I promised to write a one-shot sequel for "Words of A Broken Core' but...somehow, this turn out to be a one-shot on its own. Forgive me!**_

_**And now, I shall cease my babbling and leave you to read the one-shot in peace. **_

* * *

Till The Snow Ceases Falling

**_-Dream-_**

"_A silver youko kit," they mumbled fearfully and in disgust.  
__"One who will rise to great power. He who has no heart," The Seer said, voice blank and emotionless.  
__"He is not from our clan. Banish him."

* * *

_

"_Mama, please don't leave me here. It's so dark out there," a beautiful silver furred young fox spirit kit pulled on the edge of his mother's clothes.  
__"Get away from me, you accursed creature!" The golden brown adult youko spat, pushing her son away from her as if he was something filthy. "You are banished. You cannot come back here. Leave. Now!"_

_Crystalline tears slipped and fell from expressive innocent amber gold eyes. _

"_Yada yo, Mama…"_

_Anyone else would have felt a twinge in their hearts with those innocent eyes, laced with such sorrow, of a child. But not she._

"_Don't call me that! I'm not your mother! Get out!"_

_A slash at his cheek and he cried out in pain and released his hold on the hem of her clothes._

_She took the chance and pushed him out of the border of their realm._

_As he fell, a heart wrenching half sob half scream echoed through the darkness._

_As if on cue, the snow fell heavily that night._

_It was winter once again.

* * *

_

Kurama woke up then, wide terrified eyes staring into concerned crimson ones that now looked cornered and guilty. Who wouldn't now, with their hands buried within silky ruby tresses of a certain fox?

"Hiei…?" Kurama mumbled, half awake, feeling very confused and unreleased from his nightmare induced sleep.

Said subject began to pull his hands away, looking extremely embarrassed. Nonchalantly, he mumbled," You look like you were in a nightmare. I just wanted to wake you up, that's all."

He then turned to leave via his usual exit. What Hiei did not expect was a pair of slim arms to wrap themselves around him.

"What the…Kurama, what are you doing?" He hissed in slight annoyance, struggling to get free until he realized Kurama was shivering, not from cold but from such terror.

"Don't…"

"Don't what?" Hiei asked caustically.

"Don't leave…please…don't…"

"What is wrong with you, Kurama?" Hiei struggled and wrenched himself away from Kurama's desperate hug. He pushed him away, and almost immediately regretted it when Kurama slumped to his knees on the floor with such a lost haunted look. His eyes held the most pained look Hiei had ever seen and he could feel his heart twisting.

_**-Flashback-**_

_He ran, panting heavily, yet he knew he must not slow down. To slow down meant to be killed. They carried sharp weapons, glinting in the snow covered land. Exhaustion clouded his vision, yet he still pushed on, willing his short legs to move faster._

_Yet he was still a child after all, and having gone on without food for days, he was close to collapsing. Only fright and a desire to live pushed him on, but it is no longer enough._

_Desperate, he ran into the dead forest, hoping to lose them. However, before he could go any further, he tripped over the roots of the ancient trees and fell. Exhausted, he lost the strength to get up. He sat on the ground, golden eyes widened in pure fear, as the assassins approached him with evil smirks. _

_They raised their weapons, preparing to impale him. _

_He closed his eyes, willing everything away._

"_**Iya!"**_

_Silence rang, loud and clear, across the whole forest. Even the animals stopped sounding._

_Slowly and cautiously, he opened one eye, then the other. And he saw…_

_First blood._

"_No…no…"_

_The branches of the bare trees that had previously looked rather harmless had impaled them like long sharp swords. Their blank eyes were still coloured with shock._

_And crimson flowed everywhere within his vision._

_Frightened, he ran off, not knowing what else to do.

* * *

_

Kurama in present time, still kneeling on the floor, now leaned slightly against the bed, was confined within his memories. His voice washed over an entranced Hiei, as he recounted the accursed experience, like a mournful crescendo, and then slowly trailed off.

Hiei knew fox spirits in Makai were generally a sentient species, keeping to themselves. Although they could be rather powerful, they choose not to use their strength in war, but rather to preserve all that is left.

That was why they had wanted Kurama dead. According to the prediction of the Seer, Youko Kurama is the one to rise to great power and will possess the ability to destroy the equilibrium of their beliefs.

He is cursed, for he had manipulated plants to hurt, destroy and kill. With that ability and skill, he had gone against their every value.

Hiei was brought out of his thoughts by a soft harsh laugh.

"And to think that I would still be scared of them. I mean, it's already so long that you thought that I, Youko Kurama , would be scared of them. I wasn't scared then, when I was still Youko in Makai, but being in the human world for so long… I am… I can't help it…I felt more…vulnerable…I'm…scared…." Kurama mumbled sleepily. "You must think me a weak creature, huh, Hiei…." His voice trailed off, together with a single tear as he fell into slumber's embrace, emotionally and physically tired.

Hiei looked down at the sleeping form. With an annoyed sigh that belied his concern and understanding, he lifted the half human, half-youko onto the bed.

"Hn. Stupid fox. Maybe I think that it's okay to be scared sometimes."

Then he resumed his vigil at the windowsill in Kurama's room, staying with him like the flying shadow that he is, till the snow ceased falling.

* * *

_**Well, I feel so much better! I've been dying to post this for some time now.**_

**_Now if you'd kindly review..._**


End file.
